A process of this type is known in which microfilaments with an individual titer less than 1.0 dtex are drawn through a heating zone with a withdrawal speed up to 8000 m/min for final stretching and are subjected to blowing in counterflow. After this known process, full stretched synthetic resin threads are produced without after treatment which can be worked up into especially fine and tight fabrics (see PCT/DE 9100420).